1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor pressure sensor that is used to measure the intake pressure of an automotive engine, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been known a semiconductor pressure sensor comprising a semiconductor sensor chip for detecting pressure, and a semiconductor adjustment chip which has a memory storing correction data for correcting an electric signal from the semiconductor sensor chip, and which serves to correct and amplify the electric signal (see, for example, a first patent document: Japanese patent No. 2720718).
This semiconductor pressure sensor is provided with a data input terminal through which the correction data is input to the memory, and a high voltage input terminal which serves as an input terminal to which a high voltage is to be impressed from the outside when digital data is stored or saved into the memory.
In addition, the semiconductor pressure sensor is further provided with a sensor output terminal from which the corrected and amplified sensor output signal is output, and an operating power input terminal from which operating power is supplied to the semiconductor sensor chip at the time of normal operation (when pressure measurement is performed).
In the semiconductor pressure sensor of the above configuration, there are required the data input terminal and the high voltage input terminal, which are only used at the time of initial adjustment, in order to correct an initial error resulting from manufacturing errors, etc., of the semiconductor pressure sensor or an error due to a temperature change, and in addition, it is also necessary to form pads corresponding to those terminals on the semiconductor adjustment chip, thus giving rise to a problem that the semiconductor pressure sensor becomes large-sized and high cost.